minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Agency Entry: Zeta Seventeen
Team: Zeta Entry ID: 17 Classification: Experiment log Description: We entered Designated Site XA at 02:19 AM on February 19th of 1330 by using the compound deleted crafted from its components used in Entries deleted, with intent to explore and investigate. Log: This contains important snippets of the experiment log as recorded and streamed in by Agent Vasquez. *0:03: Entry via application of compound and compound clones has been deemed successful. *0:17: The ground is hard and smooth, like metal or crystal. It is a grayish purple. The sky is There are sizeable naturally-formed pillars of widely varying height and approximately 4 to 5 meters in width protruding from the ground at odd angles all around us. There is a steep dropoff with a fairly circular shape all around us approximately 50 meters out. The sky is very dark with a violet tint. It appears to be night, but no stars are visible. It is possible the Designated Site is in an extreme fog. *0:34: We note at the center of the Designated Site there is a small raised area made of some type of stone, with a "throne"-like shape apparently made of obsidian. There has most likely been human or metahuman contact with this location. *1:12: We are unable to determine the depth of the dropoff. The land structure which we are on curves underneath at an impossible to discern level. It is most probable that there is a rock formation of considerable height supporting this "air island", as we presume to call it. We are also considering the remote possibility that it is floating. At any rate, ground underneath the island at any level is not visible at the moment, most likely owing to the fog. *6:10: We record that the Designated Site area is made up of an unidentified crystalline structure, difficult to mine with Agency-issued diamond pickaxes. I am unable to obtain further detail. Robinson is attempting to mine the pillars. *6:46: A muffled explosion can be heard, as well as pained vocalizations from Agent Robinson. *6:46: We have an injured man. Robinson is- Audio cuts here. *8:22: Audio resumes. I disabled audio streaming accidentally. It has been restored. Agent Robinson has been moderately injured and we are unable to utilize either his compound clone or my own compound to return as other task forces have before. I have instructed the team not to panic, as it is probable they will resume function soon. If not, we will request the Agency to send in a recovery team. We must not mine the pillars. First aid is being applied. *9:34: From the resulting debris of the explosion, we have determined that the pillars seem to be made of the same crystal structure as the ground, but differently colored and with the explosive effect. Further experimentation will not be pursued. *10:06: We note the absence of Agent Blue. It is likely he has fallen from the edge of the Designated Site, or discovered some opened area that he has entered. We cannot- Blue? *10:17: A voice distinctly unlike any of the team's seems to say "I've seen you" in a drawn-out way which Agency monitors described as "deeply unsettling". *10:20: Blue, is that... Guys, that isn't Blue. I repeat. Team, that is not Agent Blue, his eyes are- OH MY GOD! JAMES! Distinct running footsteps are heard from the audio feed. That thing extended its arm into some sort of blade thing, it had to be ten meters, he stabbed Agent James directly in the chest, this thing is dangerous. Oh no, I've reached the edge. What do I do? Someone! Agency! Send in a recovery team, it just impaled Robinson on its other arm! He tried to shoot it but nothing happened! It's coming for me next. Agency, send in a recovery team! Armed! It has really black skin and red eyes and that's all I can make out of it. It's running for me! I'm going to jump! *10:49: There is no pillar, the island is floating in midair! There's no way this thing could have gotten here, it- Audio file ends. Results: Due to the failure of resources required to retrieve the team from Designated Site XA, a recovery team has not been sent in for fear of more losses. Future testing on Site XA is forbidden and research into the site is not to be undertaken by any officials. Return to Hub Category:Sad's Fanon Category:CotV Category:Stories Category:7 Agency